


Unconventional Solutions for Insomnia

by the_robin_woman



Series: The States, but Less Family Friendly [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I don't understand tags, I have no shame, I say Brooke owns a black mustang and Magic agrees, If you can't tell, Oral Sex, Plot? What Plot?, Present day setting, i write this, if you want plot go check out magic, me? - Freeform, she writes the actual stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_robin_woman/pseuds/the_robin_woman
Summary: The thing is, Brooke hasn't slept more than an hour at a time since they got to Albany. That was Friday.Today is Tuesday.





	Unconventional Solutions for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicandlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/gifts).



Here is the thing about being in Albany and not being in New York.

Albany is calmer, and less compact, and that means Brooke can't rely on public transport, which means she drives. Which means the mustang.

Brooke had bought the mustang a few years back because it was fast and pretty, and Will loves it. He loves the mustang, and he loves driving it, and he probably loves that car more than Brooke loves it.

The other thing is that the insomnia doesn't go away.

So when Brooke tosses him the keys at midnight, wearing sweatpants and his Penn State hoodie, clearly exhausted, and says  _let's go for a drive_ , he agrees without a second thought.

This is almost routine when they're out of NYC. Whenever Brooke can't sleep, she'll toss him the keys and they'll go for a drive. He'll drive aimlessly and turn the radio on low and she'll put the seat back and curl up and try to sleep.

Sometimes it works and Brooke falls asleep in the passenger seat, sometimes it doesn't.

This is one of the  _doesn't_  nights.

The thing is, Brooke hasn't slept more than an hour at a time since they got to Albany. That was Friday.

Today is Tuesday.

Will starts turning an idea over in his head after forty minutes of aimless driving.

He drives out into the middle of nowhere and then keeps going for a while after that just to be sure.

Brooke turns to look at him when he parks and pulls the keys out, sitting them in the cup holder.

Will is already trying to figure out the best way to do this.

Driving isn't working, Brooke is dead on her feet and she won't take sleeping pills.

Will knew Brooke hated sleeping pills with a passion. She barely tolerated the adderall and that made things clearer for her. Sleeping pills stole her awareness.

There are other ways to make her tired, though.

Brooke figures out what he's doing somewhere around pushing her seat backwards to have some room to kneel in the floorboard and stares at him with wide eyes. 

Usually, she's the one who pulls stunts like these. Brooke's the more adventurous one. Personally, Will isn't the biggest fan of car sex. It's too cramped and both he and Brooke are really too tall for it- they'd tried once in his car- and Will had slammed his head against the backdoor on the passenger side. 

"Yes?" He questions, fingers at the edge of the hoodie. Will knows she didn't have anything under the hoodie, that she liked how worn and comfortable and soft it was against her skin.

"Yes." Brooke breathes out.

He doesn't bother to get the hoodie all the way off, just pushes it up over her breasts.

Brooke lets out a breathy sound when he closes his mouth over one nipple, and it cuts off when he flicks his tongue against it.

When he glances up at her, her head is tilted back, eyes closed.

He throws some teeth into his teasing and grins when that manages to pull a low whine from her throat.

His hand finds her other breast, tracing over the layers of various scar tissue over her heart, flicking at her nipple.

Brooke arches toward him, and Will switches sides, rewarded by another one of those whines.

" _William_."

Will pulls away, looking up. Brooke's looking at him like he's art again with her big blue eyes and he feels breathless for a moment.

"Kiss me? Please?"

Will sits up on his knees and leans in to kiss her. Brooke is soft and pliant right now and she parts her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. When Will pulls back, Brooke smiles at him.

He almost feels guilty for teasing her so much.

Almost. 

Will gives her a quick peck on the lips before he drops back to his knees.

He presses a series of kisses to the scars trailing across her stomach, and Brooke cants her hips up when he stops to bite a hickey onto one of her hips, and Will presses her down.

The good thing about sweatpants is that they slip down easy. He presses lazy kisses to the insides of her thighs, fingers playing with edge of her underwear. 

Brooke makes a choked little noise when he slips under them and Will groans and bites one of her thighs softly when he finds her dripping wet.

He wonders why he hadn't thought to do this yesterday. 

Will presses a lazy kiss to her clit through her underwear and she lifts her hips to let him get the underwear down. Brooke whimpers at the first lazy swipe of his tongue, legs parting even more, fingers tangling in his hair. 

Will keeps it slow and steady, like Sunday mornings in the summer are, enjoying the steady flow of noises he gets out of her. 

He closes his mouth over her clit and flicks his tongue against it over and over until Brooke's thighs are shaking in his hands and she's sobbing out what might be either Portuguese or Romanian- she flips between languages when she doesn't have the focus to stick to one- and then he presses two fingers in at once and curls them up just so-

Brooke shouts and Will would grin if he wasn't busy. She tugs his hair a little, pulling him closer, and Will moans and Brooke echoes the noise, hips canting up again. He presses her back down. 

He keeps it up- flicking at her clit with his tongue, curling and twisting his fingers the way he knows she likes- even as Brooke tenses up underneath him, as her muscles go taut, back arching. 

It takes a few seconds after she comes for her to relax slowly, and she whines at the over-sensitivity, the hands that had been tangled in his hair pushing him away.

Will lets her, sitting up on his knees to kiss her gently. Brooke lets out a small noise at the taste of herself in his mouth.

Will grins, pulling away. He winks at her when he pops his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean and Brooke bites her lip, eyes following the motion. The usual bright blue of her eyes has darkened into the same color as their old continental uniforms with desire.  Will presses one more kiss to her mouth just because. 

Will climbs back into the driver's seat after that. (If he slams his knee into the gear shift, Brooke has the decency to pretend it didn't happen.)

Brooke tugs her clothes back into place and turns to look at him.

She touches his thigh, a wordless question, and Will shakes his head, turning the key in the ignition.

There will be plenty of time for that some other day, when Brooke isn't quite so sleep deprived.

Brooke leans across the console and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his pulse-point. "Thank you. That was amazing."

Will brushes a kiss onto her forehead, and Brooke sighs happily.

She leans over to save the location in the GPS and Will raises his eyebrows.

Brooke leans against the window. "Someday, we'll come back and you can fuck me on the hood of this car."

Will groans. "That's unfair."

Brooke puts her bare feet on the dash. "Good."

She's asleep before they're halfway home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do tumblr, and I especially don't do tumblr now that they're doing this ban bull, so if you really want to get in touch with me (i might do requests, sometimes, if real life allows) hit me up in the comments or on wattpad, or shoot a message to magic on tumblr and she's pass it along if you're really desperate.


End file.
